


atonement

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel fucks aziraphale with little consideration for his comfort - then does his best to make up for it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	atonement

**Author's Note:**

> content warning bc az doesn't safeword when he rlly should early on in the fic

"it's alright," gabriel shushes him. "you're meant to bleed, aziraphale. it shows you've been chaste, pure." 

aziraphale gasps, sniffles out a pained moan. his whole body's aching, set alight from the burn between his legs. scourging in a fevered sting all throughout his pelvis, sending trickles of pain down the taut muscles of his thighs. and it hurts, it hurts _inside_ him. like being ripped open, torn and used, split apart on something far too much for him to handle.

still, he manages a nod, and listens to what gabriel has to say. because if it's gabriel saying it, it must be true. if it's gabriel saying it, it _has_ to be right, has to be straight from god's will herself.

"you're so warm," gabriel grits his teeth together, groaning as he ruts through a pleasure unfathomable to aziraphale. _(how can he get anything out of this? doesn't it hurt for him too?)_ he isn't gentle, isn't kind, but that's only to be expected. it's not his fault, after all, he just has a hard time tempering himself. tapering off his hot-headed, clumsy disposition into something polite and amenable. 

it's alright, aziraphale can take this. aziraphale can take it, and he'll _like_ it. because he's supposed to, isn't he? isn't this supposed to be fun, enjoyable for both parties? and he can feel himself getting wetter - dripping onto the linen beneath him, probably staining, good lord, he's _disgusting_ \- that means he likes this, right? it's a sign of arousal, he's getting off on this. he must be, he must be - he has to buck up and admit it to himself.

" _god,_ so fucking good for me, aziraphale. all soft and tight, so tight - you really are a virgin, aren't you?" gabriel laughs, chuckling in a way that makes aziraphale's mouth fill up with a bitter, resentful taste. he just wants this to be over, really. just wants gabriel to cum already, leave him alone again, fuck off to heaven and not come back for another hundred years. 

he squeezes his eyes shut, tries to grin and bear it as he contracts harder around gabriel. and it works, it _works,_ thank somebody. he's spilling inside aziraphale without further notice, mumbling something dreadful and incomprehensible.

still, even when he tugs himself free of aziraphale's body - and the break of contact makes a wretched, wet sound - he doesn't go. no, no he _stays,_ much to aziraphale's horror. he stays, and has the audacity to shuffle onto his stomach, still leering delightedly at aziraphale. is he - he can't be... he can't be expecting more, can he?

"oh, poor dear, look at you." he coos, brow wrinkled in pity as he pulls aziraphale's legs apart again. his fingers brush over aziraphale's cunt, fondling at the outer labia that's grown sore and pink, swollen with arousal and hurt. gently, with his thumbs, he tugs his lips spread. getting a better look at the damage he's reaped. 

"sweet thing, does that hurt?" he asks, doting to the point it eventually drifted into something uncomfortable and patronizing. he drags the pad of his thumb over aziraphale's hole, feeling up the red, inflamed skin there. and aziraphale winces, whimpering quietly.

"oh, i see, i see." gabriel says, unusually soft-toned. "don't worry, i'll make it all better now. just hold still, it's alright."

he strokes his hands up and down the length of aziraphale's thighs. not failing to note how terribly they're shaking - and, of course, oblivious to the realization he's at fault for that. once he's coddled aziraphale into a more calm, receptive state, he gets back to work. pulling his labia spread once more, and this time, focusing in on his clit.

it's wet and shiny where it sits unattended to. pulsing slightly at the heat of gabriel's heavy breath. he grins, makes sure to catch aziraphale's eyes with his own, and doesn't let go until he's fully sank down between his thighs. there's a moment of quiet, pure tranquility for a tired aziraphale, and then - 

" _oh,_ " aziraphale makes a small, weak sound. his legs twitching inwards, clit _throbbing_ as gabriel rolls over it with his tongue. laving with an enamored, entranced sort of affection. he licks in hard, steady passes of his tongue. frenetic and quick-paced, nearly desperate in his own right. 

and aziraphale - aziraphale understands now, because this feels _good._ he's hot and fuzzy all over, warm in the same way he always is after a good meal. though this is so, _so_ much better than food, better than all the shy kisses and trembling hands he's ever held. he loves it, actually, properly loves it. and he wants gabriel to _know._

"thank - thank you, sir, i - _ah_ , it feels - feels s- _so_ \- "

gabriel grunts in reply, it's an appreciative, quiet noise. he's too busy investing the rest of his attention to his current duties. and when aziraphale cums - oh, he adores that. licking up into aziraphale just to feel his hole flutter and clamp around his tongue. soft and wet, leaving gabriel's chin covered in slick. he's grateful for it. only ever grateful.

when gabriel sits up, he looks awfully proud of himself. "well, i'd say that was a successful endeavor."

and aziraphale, surprised with himself, doesn't find it possible to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> im making this tag worse one cursed fic at a time


End file.
